


Une histoire de sous vêtements

by Zaneey



Category: supernatural meta - Fandom, supernatural's actors
Genre: M/M, it's just a huge smut and i'm not even ashamed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaneey/pseuds/Zaneey
Summary: Un prétexte pour écrire un Cockles, aka la fois où on a découvert que Jensen portait des sous vêtements ours. Mais et si il n'y avait eut aucun sous vêtements à ce moment là...? Où Jensen est un gay refoulé à qui ça prend pas beaucoup de temps pour s'assumer et où Misha souffre. Dans tous les sens du terme.





	Une histoire de sous vêtements

Jensen m'a montré son calbut.

Ah d'accord.

Okay.

Je sais que j'ai lancé le sujet mais quand même quoi.

En plus c'est pas tant que ça me dérange, je l'ai déjà vu en maillot de bain, c'est pareil.

Mais le fait était queeeee... Bah les sous vêtements, il en portait pas à ce moment là.

J'ai continué à faire l'andouille (à faire moi) sur scène tout en essayant de cacher le début d'érection qui pointait le bout de son gland (je n'ai pas honte de cette métaphore) dans mon caleçon (présent, lui, au moins). Sauf que c'était assez compliqué de se concentrer avec le regard que me lançait Jensen.

Arrête de me regarder comme ça bordel ! Je me suis retourné à un moment pour croiser ses yeux d'un vert profond -Jésus j'vais pas tenir toute la durée de notre panel- qui me regardaient intensément. Putain ça criait ''à moi'' à 257 décibels.

Oh crap, comme dirait l'autre.

Quand c'était fini, j'ai soufflé de soulagement.

J'adore les conv, j'adore les fans, mais honnêtement, faire son show avec une érection et un objet de désir sexuel des plus pervers avec un regard qui n'est qu'un appel à la luxure à côté, tout de suite, ça devient plus chaud.

Chaud...

Chut Misha.

Jensen a une femme, tu as une femme.

Vilain Misha, pas de sexe pour toi.

* * *

 

Jensen de désaltérait après son panel. Ah ça pour être con, il l'avait été à un niveau cosmique.

Montrer son absence de sous-vêtements à Misha, quelle bonne idée. Surtout lorsque ledit Misha l'attire de manière pas très catholique depuis un certain temps.

Jensen de secoua mentalement. Il avait des TENDANCES gay, ça s'arrêtait là. En plus il avait une femme, merde.

Puis Misha arriva, Jensen lui sourit, Misha lui chipa sa bouteille avec ce sourire de gamin espiègle qu'il arborait quand il faisait l'enfant, Jensen le laissa faire, puis croisa le regard bleu océan -trop bleu- de Misha.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le regarder tout le reste du panel et encore maintenant il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de recroiser ce bleu incroyablement.

Oh, comme il n'aurait pas dû.

Misha lui, bloqua légèrement mais se reprit, bu et lui rendit la bouteille en allant voir Jared.

* * *

 

Qu'est ce que c'était ce regard qu'il m'a lancé là ? Et moi je suis con, j'me casse.

Graaahh ça m'agace.

En plus ça m'excite. Okay zen souffle la vie est belle on s'éclate je réglerai ça un peu plus tard aux toilettes, pas de soucis.

Pendant que je discute avec Jared, je vois Jensen s'éclipser.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le suis. Ui c'est peut être un peu dangereux d'aller se coller seul à seul avec le mec qui m'a filé une érection -à présent bien prononcée- mais quoi, j'aime le danger.

Pourquoi il va aux toilettes ?

Dans mon coeur un fol espoir le fait gonfler.

Mouais... Nan Misha arrête tes films.

* * *

 

Jensen tourna vers les toilettes en jetant un discret regard derrière lui.

Misha le suivait, exactement comme prévu.

Oh Misha...

Jensen arriva aux toilettes et ouvrit le robinet pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

* * *

 

Quand j'arrive près des toilettes j'entends l'eau couler et je devine aux bruits qu'il se rafraîchi. Je reste indécis un instant, ne sachant pas si je dois repartir ou pas.

Après tout, il n'était pas DU TOUT parti faire ce que je pensais.

Oh, naïf Misha, mais naïïïïïf...

Je décide de rentrer quand même et d'imiter Jensen sans rien dire.

Quand il se redresse et s'essuie le visage avec son T-shirt, dévoilant ainsi ses abdos bien dessinés à mes yeux -God comment j'ai pas remarqué plus tôt qu'il était SI bien foutu ?- , il me sourit.

Je fais de même -et manque sa réaction face à mes abdos bien dessinés à moi, par la même occasion- et ricane.

-Alors comme ça les caleçon c'est plus la tendance c'est ça ? T'aurais du me le dire plus tôt, histoire que j'me mette au vert !  
-Roh, j'voulais pas t'éventer la surprise.  
-Ça pour une surprise... je dis un lui tapant l'épaule.

Soudain il m'attrape le poignet et nos regards se croisent -encore, putain- alors que je reste bloqué.

-Uh, Jen'?  
-Dis moi Misha, est-ce que tu penses que je suis stupide ?

Pris au dépourvu, je ne répond pas de suite mais une pression de la main de Jensen sur mon poignet me fait réagir.

-Non ! Non je pense pas. Même si ton truc de me montrer tes dessous était passablement con, t'es pas con en général quoi.

Jensen s'empêche de sourire, je le vois, mais je ne dis rien. Il s'écarte de moi et je souffle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis tendu.

-Tu es sûr, Dimitri ?

AH. Quand il m'appelle comme ça c'est qu'il est sérieux.

-B-Oui j'suis sûr, pourquoi j'te mentirai ?

Jensen me regarde intensément et je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise.

-Je ne pense pas que tu me mentes, je pense que tu penses que je suis assez stupide pour que tu puisses me cacher ça. fait-il en désignant la bosse de mon jean.

Oh.

OH.

MERDE.

 

* * *

 

 

Jensen n'y croyait même pas. Tout avait marché exactement comme il l'avait pensé.

Déjà que prendre ses *hmhm* et les poser sur la table en assumant que Misha ne serait qu'un coup comme ça avait été difficile pour lui mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce qu'il avait prévu allait se passer exactement comme ça.

Ça y est, il avait lâché la bombe en soulignant l'érection de Misha et maintenant... Eh bien on allait voir...

* * *

 

Je regarde Jensen les yeux écarquillés.

-Erm, c'est pas ce que tu crois je-

-Oh je crois rien, je constate...

Et il me fait son sourire qui fait fondre tout le monde, le con.

-Écoutes je vais m'en occuper oublie ça d'accord ?

-C'est à cause de moi ?

-Ehhh...

-C'est moi qui t'ai rendu dur comme ça ?

-Jen'...

Tropprèstropprèstropprèsputaindebordeldemerdeilesttropprèslà.

-Tu peux me le dire si je t'excite, Misha... murmure-t-il à mon oreille et prononçant mon prénom de cette manière et je-

-Oui...

C'est moi qui ait balancé de ''oui'' d'un ton lascif et soumis au possible ?

Je manque de m'étrangler quand son corps se presse contre le mien.

-C'était pas si dur...

Je le regarde, il sourit, prend mes poignets et me plaque contre le mur pour m'embrasser.

Misha a cessé de fonctionner.

Redémarrage des fluxs en cours. Traitement des informations. Conversion des données.

Cette bouche sur la mienne, ces lèvres qui suçotent les miennes, ce corps chaud contre le mien, ses doigts enroulés autour de mes poignets qu'il a plaqués de chaque côtés de mes épaules, sa langue dans ma bouche et oh-

Jensen recule et me regarde, le souffle court. Pendant un instant, ni lui ni moi ne pipons mot puis sans trop que je sache qui l'a initié, on repart dans un baiser fougueux, mes mains sur ses joues.

Ça a le goût de l'interdit et -putain- qu'est ce que c'est bon.

Je sens la main de Jensen se glisser sous ma chemise pour caresser mon ventre tandis qu'il descend dans mon cou. Moi je ne peux rien faire d'autre que subir et finalement c'est incroyablement excitant.

Je me cambre en lâchant un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il caresse mon nombril après avoir déboutonné ma chemise.

-Oh t'es sensible d'ici...? me fait-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il descend son visage à bonne hauteur et commence à le titiller de sa langue en léchant de pourtour avant de rentrer dans le creux.

Je mets ma main devant ma bouche et jette un oeil vers lui avant de le remonter aussitôt. Putain il a pas idée de me regarder comme ça.

-Jen'... je gémis. Jen' arrête...

Jensen obéit et revient m'embrasser. Je change nos positions en le mettant à son tour dos au mur. Je fais glisser ma chemise sur mes épaules lentement, en le regardant droit dans les yeux et il me regarde faire, appréciateur.

-Oh y ouais enlève ces trucs bébé... me fait-il en caressant mes abdos dans un accent de séducteur Américain typique mais avec un léger sourire.

Je jette ma chemise par terre puis reviens l'embrasser et remonte son T-shirt pour passer mes mains dessous. Tout en demandant l'accès avec ma langue, je me venge en jouant avec son nombril. Seulement je n'obtiens aucune réaction.

-Dommage... ricane Jensen devant ma moue et je le coupe en lui mordillant la lèvre.

Puis je me rappelle que les tétons sont des zones érogènes aussi... Je remonte mes mains et vais faire rouler les boutons de chaire entre mes doigts.

La réaction est immédiate, Jensen se tend en fermant les yeux et étouffe un gémissement, la mâchoire serrée. Je recommence encore en pinçant légèrement plusieurs fois mais il m'arrête et me prend les poignets de nouveau pour les ramener dans mon dos en m'entraînant dans une des cabines qu'il ferme d'une main.

Je sens une étrange sensation dans le ventre lorsqu'il me met face au mur et m'y plaque en appuyant sur mes reins pour que je me cambre. J'essaye de tourner la tête pour le regarder et il vient m'embrasser légèrement avant de descendre mordiller ma jugulaire, me faisant frémir.

Il tient mes mains d'une seule et glisse l'autre d'entre mes omoplates jusqu'à mes reins et s'arrête. Il y a un temps de vide durant le quel je frissonne, comme si il réfléchissait (mais vu que je ne le vois pas, je ne sais pas) et soudain je me cambre en ne retenant pas mon gémissement. Je sens deux de ses doigts s'enfoncer dans chacun de mes reins, pas assez pour faire mal, mais suffisamment à la limite du désagréable pour que ça me fasse creuser le dos encore plus -d'autant qu'il trace des cercles dessus-.

-Ha, Han, Jen'! Arrrê-

Jensen vient m'embrasser et délaisse mes reins qui me font un peu mal à présent. Je sens sa main descendre sur mes fesses, les caresser lentement puis se glisser sous mon jean.

Je cherche à me retourner et sursaute lorsqu'une claque s'abbat sur mon arrière train.

OK d'accord j'ai compris.

Son corps se presse contre le mien et je sens distinctement son érection frotter contre moi alors que ses mains se glissent sournoisement devant pour aller titiller mon nombril.

Je me mords la lèvre mais il a migré plus bas. Ses doigts se referment sur ma bosse et je gémis. Il me caresse au travers du jean et déjà je sens le plaisir monter.

Je remue pour le prévenir en reculant légèrement, sentant un peu plus son sexe contre mes fesses, et il comprend et arrête.

Il libère mes mains, défait mon jean et le laisse glisser de mes hanches jusqu'à mes chevilles. Je l'enlève ainsi que le reste et me tourne vers lui en entourant son cou de mes bras pour écraser ma bouche contre la sienne, faisant s'entrechoquer nos dents.

Je recule.

-T'es trop habillé. je grogne.

Je prend le bas de son T-shirt et tire pour le lui enlever. Il défait lui-même son jean avec le reste et je déglutit lorsque, quand il le baisse, son érection se redresse fièrement devant moi.

-Maintenant, TU es trop habillé...

Je consens à enlever mon caleçon et mon érection douloureuse est libérée.

-Oh, une bite ! je fais de manière très mature.

Jensen lève juste les yeux aux ciel avec un sourire et m'embrasse en me collant à lui. Le contact de nos deux sexes nous électrifie.

Il passe une main sous ma fesse et remonte ma cuisse pour la caler sur sa hanche. Je prend sa main et, sans lâcher son regard, j'entreprends que lui sucer les doigts de la manière la plus sensuelle qui soit.

Je sais comment m'y prendre, j'ai déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec des hommes, je pense que Jensen aussi, mais là c'est différent. Ce n'est pas comme les mecs d'un soir avec qui j'ai couché. Même si Jen' n'est qu'un ''soir'', qu'une fois, c'est différent. C'est différent parce que c'est mon meilleur ami, c'est différent parce qu'on se connaît, c'est différent parce qu'on se fait _confiance_.

Je lâche ses doigts et le guide jusqu'à mon entrée où il insère un doigt. Comme les autres fois, ce n'est pas douloureux, juste légèrement gênant. Alors il va sucer et mordiller mon cou pour m'occuper alors qu'il bouge en moi.

Il rajoute un doigt et fait un mouvement de ciseaux. Mes jambes tremblent légèrement.

Il met un troisième doigt et sans attendre, enfonce ses doigts d'un coup en moi, heurtant violemment ma prostate. Je me cambrer criant et en redemande alors qu'il ravage mon cou en même temps.

Mes jambes tremblent vraiment, j'ai chaud et mon souffle est erratique.

Jensen recommence en la frappant plus fort et je crie de nouveau. Il reste enfoncé et je halète, dans l'attente. D'un coup il redresse ses doigts et vient FROTTER ma prostate avec et -oh bordel oui putain- je me mord la lèvre pour ne pas crier trop fort.

Il soulève mon autre jambe pour la caler sur son autre hanche en me collant au mur, créant un nouvel angle et je gémis longuement les yeux fermés.

Quand il retire ses doigts, je me sens vide mais il me murmure à l'oreille.

-Prépares toi...

Jensen rentre d'un coup en moi et je bloque ma respiration en m'accrochant à ses épaules. Il attend que je souffle lentement avant d'entamer de secs coups de butoir faisant claquer ses testicules sur mes fesses dans un bruit obscène.

Aw bordel, je baise avec Jensen Ackles dans des toilettes et je suis au septième ciel.

Nos grognements, gémissements et halètements seuls suffisent à nous exciter encore plus. Je plante mes ongles dans ses épaules et écarte les jambes pour l'accueillir au plus profond de moi, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux fermer et les cheveux collés sur mon front.

J'suis en pleine extase là...

Un coup plus sec me fait crier de plaisir alors qu'il commence à me masturber au rythme de ses coups. Ma respiration se fait erratique et mes gémissements ne sont plus que des cris hachés.

-J-Jen' Jen'! Je-han ! J'vais-AHnn !

Mes paroles ne sont plus que des bégaiements incohérents. Jensen bande ses muscles et me replace correctement sur lui (j'avais glissé le long du mur avec la sueur) me faisant pratiquement crier.

-Mi-Misha... Ngh ! J'vais...

-Hon, moi auss-iii !

Soudain, l'orgasme me saisit violemment en me faisant trembler et crier, dévastateur, tandis que j'éjacule dans un jet brûlant entre nos deux corps.

Immédiatement, Jensen me suit dans un long râle, le visage enfoui dans mon cou. Puis ses jambes cèdent en il tombe à genoux en se retenant au mur d'une main, l'autre dans mon dos.

Je regarde le plafond les yeux mi-clos, haletant et trempé de sueur mais bien.

Puis la pensée me frappe : mais qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire Misha ?

Doucement, les lèvres de Jen' rencontrent les miennes.

-Profite de l'instant présent, on se prendra la tête plus tard.

J’acquiesce alors qu'il se retire de moi et pose ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? C'est un peu plus compliqué de manier des personnages réels que de fiction, m'est avis. Bref, quelque chose vous a dérangé ? Faites le savoir ! Vous avez adoré un truc en particulier ? Pareil ! Je mords pas. ; )   
> J'ai tellement adoré faire ça, ce fut un objet de délire incroyable avec une amie toute la durée de l'écriture. XD


End file.
